Right Here
by AlucardGnuoy
Summary: A short continuation of the Vlad/Erin scene in 4x01. VLAD/ERIN.


_Author's Note:_

_The Vlad and Erin scene in 4x01 was just so cute I had to continue it. Saying that, it isn't continued for very long, as most of the one-shot is what happened in the episode. This may not be the best writing ever but any tips on how to improve are most welcome. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula._

Vlad was slowly pacing back and forth across his room.

Erin sat on his coffin, twiddling her thumbs as she watched her boyfriend.

Vlad's dream of peace was so close to becoming a reality, but of course, dreams are transient. Malik's bad-boy attitude was harming the ceasefire and dissolving what little trust the rival sides held for the other. If Vlad didn't stop him, vampires and slayers would once again be at war.

"It seems too obvious," Vlad said.

Erin jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She didn't know whether he knew he knew he was speaking aloud or not.

"What if it wasn't Malik," Vlad continued clarifying that he meant to say it audibly, "but somebody who wants to make it look like him?"

"It's a simple tag," Erin replied, "easy enough to copy. It could've been anyone," she conceded. The suspect list was endless. A lot of people wanted the truce to fail – the Count, Ingrid and Malik being just a few.

"But, what if it was the person," Vlad challenged. He had now stopped pacing and stood aslant Erin, "who reported the crime in the first place?"

Erin let out a slight scoff at the accusation. She didn't trust him but that didn't mean she thought he was that stupid. "Bertrand?"

"I need evidence. I'm gonna search his room," Vlad decided whilst subtly pointing at the door. He turned, preparing to leave, before he was interrupted.

"Be careful," Erin said. Who knows what Bertrand would do if he caught someone snooping around his room. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Vlad turned to face his girlfriend. He could have sworn she'd grown more beautiful in the two seconds it took him to do that.

"Not possible. A stake," Vlad said, gently grasping her hand in his, "right here," he placed her hand over his (somewhat un-beating) heart. "And I'd live, 'cause you stole my heart," he clicked his fingers before they rested in a horizontal L shape.

Erin giggled at his choice of phrase. He quite liked to use the cheesy, cliché expressions, not that she was complaining.

"Really, you're going with that one?"

"Don't pretend it's not working." He knew she liked it even if she wouldn't admit it.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Erin said with a slight smile on her face.

"I'll make a list," Vlad replied, lost in her lime-sapphire eyes. His eyes drifted to her hair. He liked that she'd let it grow. It suited her.

Erin's face suddenly sunk.

"Maybe your dad's right?"

Vlad sighed. He knew this was coming. His dad's words had affected Erin. However, they were partly true. Erin would age whilst Vlad wouldn't. If he didn't bite her, they'd have to leave each other at some point. He didn't get the chance to answer as Erin continued.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together? You're not gonna feel the same about me as you watch me get old." The way she spoke with affirmed conviction would've made Vlad's breath hitch, if he had any. He knew it was just his father's words, but he still couldn't help the melancholy feeling that washed over him.

"Forget what he said." Vlad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " We should live for today and not worry about tomorrow."

Erin ducked her head and smiled at his deep, insightful comment.

Vlad gently grasped her chin, bringing it upwards. He unhurriedly leant down, his eyes briefly flickering to hers as if asking for permission.

Their lips gently pressed together like rose petals curling in the wind. Vlad placed a cool hand on her waist. He slowly pushed her away albeit no more than three centimetres. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments before fluttering open to meet his.

Vlad gently stroked her waist, with his thumb, through her clothing. He leisurely stepped away, freeing her from his loose hold. He gave her a smile before leaving the room.

Erin lay back on the lid of the coffin, bringing a shaking hand to her lips. She let out a joyous giggle. It wasn't that they rarely kissed, but each time they did it was magical.

Maybe the ceasefire would work.

If not, she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
